Azzuri
Azzuri, known as Black Panther, was the king of Wakanda. Azzuri was also the father of the late T'Chaka and the late N'Jobu and the grandfather of T'Challa, the late N'Jadaka and Shuri. After Azzuri's death; his eldest son, T'Chaka succeeded him as the king of Wakanda. Biography ''Black Panther ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' Azzuri powers come from ingested the Heart-Shaped Herb; that gave him the power of the "Black Panther". **'Superhuman Strength:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Azzuri's strength was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; rivaling that of even a Super Soldier. **'Superhuman Speed:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Azzuri's speed was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; rivaling that of even a Super Soldier. **'Superhuman Stamina:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Azzuri's stamina was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; his musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Azzuri's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. **'Superhuman Durability:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Azzuri's durability was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; as he could take much more damage than a normal human. Even when not wearing his Black Panther suit, he could survive blunt force trauma. **'Superhuman Agility:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Azzuri's agility was immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming far greater than Olympic athletes. He could coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. His movements were equivalent to that of an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Azzuri's reflexes were immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming superior to those of the finest athlete. **'Superhuman Senses:' After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, Azzuri's senses were immensely enhanced to superhuman levels; becoming superior to normal humans' senses. Abilities *'Expert Tactician:' As the king of Wakanda, Azzuri was a very capable tactician. *'Expert Leader:' As the king of Wakanda, Azzuri was a very capable leader. He also held political power around his nation, and a vast influence over his people. Equipment *'Wakandan Royal Rings:' Azzuri possessed a royal ring that symbolize his possession as the king of Wakanda. Prior to his death; Azzuri passed down a pair of 2 royal rings, to his sons, T'Chaka and N'Jobu respectively. Relationships *Golden Tribe **Bashenga - Ancestor; deceased. **T'Chaka - Son and successor; deceased. **N'Jobu - Son; deceased. **Ramonda - Daughter-in-law. **T'Challa - Grandson. **N'Jadaka - Grandson; deceased. **Shuri - Grandaughter. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Black Panther'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *In the comics, Azzuri is known as "Azzuri the Wise". *In the comics, Azzuri defended Wakanda from an incursion of HYDRA and fought in battle alongside Captain America. Trivia To be added Category:Black Panther characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Kings Category:Golden Tribe members Category:Wakandans Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased